In general, a pneumatic tire has an innerliner formed of rubber such as butyl rubber inside the tire to prevent permeation of air with which the inner cavity is filled. Recently, it has been proposed to use thermoplastic elastomer for the innerliner instead of rubber to lighten a tire (see Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 10-25375 and 11-199713, for example). The innerliner of thermoplastic elastomer can be formed into a film thinner than that of rubber, which makes a contribution to weight lightening of a tire.
An adhesive is applied to the radially outer surface of the innerliner film of thermoplastic elastomer to secure adhesion to a tire component such as a carcass ply disposed outwardly of the innerliner. Therefore, when the innerliner with the adhesive is applied to a tire building drum during building of a green tire, there is a handling problem such that parts of the radially outer surface of the innerliner adhere to one another, for example. If the tackiness of the adhesive is reduced to facilitate handling, a problem arises such as separation of the innerliner after building of a green tire.